A Flor de cerejeira do Corvo
by Kr1k4
Summary: Ita, lembra da tarde naquela praia, escondida entre o país do fogo e o país do arroz. Onde entramos no mar, para nos refrescarmos após dia inteiro de caminhada em mais uma das minhas missões "diplomáticas" - Sakura era o elo de ligação entre Konoha e Itachi - foi onde descobri sua timidez, ao se deparar comigo apenas de biquini.


Cap tulo nico

Sakura j devia estar em sua d cima ou vig sima garrafa de sak .

J via tudo embaralhado, chamando a pobre balconista de baka, pois achava que era Naruto. E n o estava entendendo o que o shinobi hiperativo n mero um de Konoha e futuro Hokage fazia atr s do balc o.

Depois de sair do bar inconformada com a falta de explica o de Naruto , Sakura vai trocando as pernas a caminho de sua casa. Cambaleando pelo caminho, trope a nos pr prios p s e cai em cima de um homem.

Quando levanta se depara com os olhos negros como nix confundindo ainda mais sua mente embotada pelo lcool, pois sabia que Uchiha Itachi estava morto h pelo menos dois anos, motivo de sua bebedeira por sinal.

Sakura n o conseguiu divergir Sasuke do Uchiha mais velho, ent o p s-se a esmurra-lo no t rax, enquanto fazia suas reclama es.

Itachi, baka. Seu filho da m e, que D. Mikoto me perdoe, mas por que?! - Sasuke levou um pequeno sobressalto com a fala da rosada, surpreso por n o saber que esta conhecia seu nii-san.

Voc tinha que me deixar para tr s?! Teme, voc n o protegia o mundo shinobi?! Por que n o me protegeu da sua aus ncia, de ficar sem esse sorriso de lado quase inexistente, dos seus olhos t o enigm ticos e ao mesmo tempo t o tristes nos raros momentos em que sua fachada fria caiu.

Eu te disse que iria atr s do seu irm o tolo e contaria toda a verdade. Voc me rasgou no meio assim como se rasgou para cumprir sua miss o, meu cora o parou de bater junto com o seu.

Nesse momento l grimas j escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura, que continuou seu discurso com voz embargada, estava encurvada com a testa apoiada no peito de Sasuke e as m os agarradas firmemente a sua camisa.

Ita, lembra da tarde naquela praia, escondida entre o pa s do fogo e o pa s do arroz. Onde entramos no mar, para nos refrescarmos ap s dia inteiro de caminhada em mais uma das minhas miss es diplom ticas - Sakura era o elo de liga o entre Konoha e Itachi - foi onde descobri sua timidez, ao se deparar comigo apenas de biquini. Voc ficou t o lindo vermelhinho, que n o resisti e te beijei. Um selinho, mas para n s dois foi o nosso in cio. . .

Sasuke devido a emo o do momento, sabendo de detalhes partilhados entre Sakura e Itachi, havia ativado seu sharingan.

E n o me venha com o seu sharingan , perdi o medo dele depois que me mostrou a vers o pervertida . . . quem diria que o grande Uchiha Itachi fosse t o devasso. Que sua paci ncia calculada, te transformou em um amante lento, mas de tamanha intensidade e sensualidade sorrisinho triste com um toque de mal cia ou que fosse t o neur tico com o cabelo. Era armada a quarta guerra ninja se tentasse p r a m o nele, a n o ser em momentos espec ficos Sasuke ficou rubro devido as insinua es a intimidade entre Sakura e Itachi.

Queria que tivessem visto seus raros momentos de pirra a, por um dango, quando n o encontr vamos seu sabor predileto.

Voc n o reparava, eu acho.

Mas nessas horas eu tinha um vislumbre do pequeno Itachi, sem ser o g nio uchiha, o herdeiro do poderoso cl , o prod gio que foi de genin a capit o anbu em menos de cinco anos ou ent o em dias de chuva com o rosto voltado ao c u deixando a mostra por segundos sua melancolia.

Foi num dia como esse que te abracei pelas costas e pedi que dividisse seu pesado fardo comigo.

Obviamente que recusou recolocando sua fachada fria e me afastou de supet o - dando uma risadinha amarga - Foi a pior briga que tivemos, nos machucamos tanto verbal como fisicamente. Mas acabou sendo como eu queria te convenci a se abrir comigo, chorou encolhido no meu colo feito crian a. Chorei com e por voc porque a sua dor era enorme.

Sabe Ita, queria te impedir de lutar com Sasuke. . . ironia, que todos estivessem naquela maldita miss o procura de Itachi da Akatsuki, enquanto eu estava atr s de Uchiha Itachi shinobi de Konohagakure. Mas chegamos tarde, voc conseguiu a vingan a do seu cl .

O assassino havia sido julgado, condenado e executado. . . juntamente com o pai do meu filho.

Sasuke ouvindo isso, abaixa a cabe a com express o de dor enquanto uma l grima escorre.

Sim, estava gr vida na famigerada miss o, soube depois. Estava, pois o trauma da sua morte gerou um aborto espont neo, quando esgotei meu chakra tentando te reanimar. Recebi as duas piores not cias, uma semana depois, que pai e filho tinham sido executados sem direito de defesa.

Mesmo que soubesse nunca teria revelado, voc estava cansado de tudo. Queria a paz que a vida toda lhe foi negada, n o seria eu quem tiraria isso de voc

Espero que voc a tenha encontrado e que cuide do nosso anjinho a de onde estiverem.

Provavelmente nunca saber o que voc foi Itachi shinobi de Konohagakure at o fim, assim como eu que fui . . .

Flor de Cerejeira do Corvo. 


End file.
